Tales of the two Princes Part 1: Before the Corruption
by BuffaloBorgine
Summary: AU when Kael was turned into undead after his fall in the Magister's Terrace then became a companion to Arthas as the Second King of the Scourge. Featuring relationships between Kael, Arthas, Illidan and Rommath. There will be other relationships in the story. Rated M for sexual and violent scene. DIfferent PoVs, PoVs change with situation. Please give me your critics.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the two Princes - Part 1: Before the Corruption

Chapter 1: Quel'thalas

"Ishnu'alah, your Highness." A calm voice came from behind him.

The Elven Prince turned round and saw a black-haired elf striding towards him.

"Rommath." He smiled and opened his arms for a big hug with his beloved friend.

They had been friends when he was still a toddler of the house Sunstrider. His Father, the great King of Quel'thalas, King Anasterian Sunstrider had always been stuck with works up to his eyes, so he decided to give his youngest son a friend, and that friend was Rommath. The young Prince had never wondered where the black-haired elf was from, since it didn't matter. He just enjoyed the company.

"So… You are free today, your Highness?" Rommath gave him a suspicious look. It was unusual for a Prince to wander around the garden in the working hour.

"Now, Rommy, how many times have I told you to call me simply, just Kael or Kael'thas is fine. Don't be always so formal." The Prince grinned in a friendly way. "And yeah, you caught me. I didn't come to the sword art class and I came here instead. Why do I have to keep on practicing while I have already won my teacher?"

"I see. Your High… Uh, Prince Kael." Rommath corrected his words just in time. "Though you are already a skilled sword user, you should never leave the class like that… It wasn't good you know…"

Kael burst into laughter, which brought Rommath to the conclusion that his leg had just been pulled.

"Aw… Can't stop laughing! I can't believe that I still can take you in with that old-as-the-hill joke!" After a while laughing, Kael found himself exhausted and breathed deep to calm down. "Okay, I will speak the truth. Yes, I am free. You think that my father will allow me to be absent from classes?"

The black-haired elf chuckled. Yeah, the King was strict about study, so he would never allow his sons to slip out of classes. Suddenly, Kael's expression went down, Rommath could see a little sadness on his face.

"Are you alright, Kael'thas…?" Placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder, Rommath hoped he could do something to cheer up his friend.

"Well, not really… Today I came here to tell you one thing, Rommy…" Kael's tone dropped down with bitterness.

The hand on the Prince's shoulder moved down to the Prince's hands and gently held them.

"I am always ready to listen, Kael."

The Elven Prince sighed deeply and looked directly into his friend's eyes. "I'm leaving to Dalaran."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lordareon.

He was having a riding lesson with his teacher – Uther the Lightbringer, the first and greatest paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand who is also his adopt uncle. His steed, the young stallion Invincible, looked so small in comparison with Steadfast, Uther's steed. The young human prince felt a bit ashamed but his uncle had told him that Invincible was the best steed ever, and so he hoped it would become true when the young stallion grew up.

"Today we have to return early, young Prince." Uther smiled at him. "We have to welcome our guests. The High Elves from Quel'thalas are coming to visit us."

"High Elves?" He lid an eyebrow. He had learned about them in history class, the powerful race of inhuman beings. As for what he knew, they shared the same ancestor to the creepy Night Elves, who lurked in the shadow of the night in dark forests to ambush the unlucky preys. He had always wanted to meet a high Elf to see how strange the being would be but all he had ever seen were illustrations in books, and that would never sate his curiosity. "I'm looking forward to seeing them, Uncle."

"Right, then we should better get back to the city as soon as possible. The High Elves will come at 11 in the morning." His Uncle smiled and turned his steed.

"Okay." The young Prince grinned wickedly and tightened the hold on Invincible's bridle. "Who arrives later will be the loser." He laughed childishly and kicked the hip of his steed, urging it to speed off.

The old paladin laughed amusedly and rode Steadfast to chase after his adopt nephew. "I will give you a lesson on riding, Arthas Menethil!"

When they arrived, it was still sooner than the time the High Elves promised to come, though everything had been got ready an hour before. Arthas quickly got off Invincible, led it to the stable and hurried back to his room to change clothes for the arrival of the guests. Hardly had he finished dressing in his paladin armor and tied up his shoulder-length blond hair when he heard the sound of bells ringing. The High Elves had arrived at the gate, exactly at 11. And Arthas ran like a bat out of hell to the throne hall.

His Father, King Terenas Menethil the second, gave him a strict but gentle glance to remind him not to be late and the Prince sighed in relief, feeling like he had just got a million tones off his chest.

And then, with long blow of horns, the guests came into the throne hall.

The young Prince gasped hard. By the Light, they are real, totally real right before my eyes, he thought, and they are much different from the illustrations. The way they walked was noble, their looks were elegant and gorgeous, their eyes glowed with the blue of the sky and their hair was shiny with gold and silver colors; all those features were so majestically beautiful beyond his imagination. But he realized that the illustrations were true about their ears, long over the head and pointy.

An old Elf with long silver hair, wearing the gold crown which identified him as the High ELven King, stepped up. Following him was a younger Elf with bright golden hair. Arthas was very surprised by their physical appearances, the Elven King looked equal to a thirty-year-old human, while the younger Elf only looked equal to teenage human. He had read that Elves' lifespan was different from humans' but he had never believed in that, until now. For what he had learned, the Elven King had reigned for 3000 years and just looked that young, Arthas could say that he couldn't live long enough to see the Elven King got to his old days.

The two Elves gently stepped close to the throne, but of course not too close, and they both knelt down before King Terenas, so did the other Elves. The Human King smiled and allowed them all to stand up.

"Anasterian, my old friend, you don't have to be so formal." King Terenas stood up and strode to the Elven King and hugged him in a friendly way.

"You know that I am always a humble one, Terenas." King Anasterian smiled and returned the hug.

"Alright." The Human King gently patted the Elven King's shoulder. "So how do I have the honor to have your visit today? It must be something really special."

"I just want to see if my friend is doing well. Besides…" The old Elf held a hand toward the younger one to present him. "My son, Prince Kael'thas wants to study about magic in the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. I just hope that you won't mind giving him permission."

Arthas now had a close-up view of the Elven Prince as the Elf stepped to his father's side. In the light purple robe of a mage, the Elven Prince looked charmingly handsome with shining golden hair and very well-built body. His long, nailed fingers seemed to be quite delicate, Arthas thought so but immediately took back that thought when seeing the golden Elven sword hilt stuffing under the violet cape. Arthas tried hard to hide his blushing face when Prince Kael'thas turned at him and gave him a friendly smile. He was sure that he looked terribly stupid with his own face and he was also sure that Uther was chuckling at him. For the rest time of the meeting, Arthas couldn't get his eyes off the Elven Prince.

The meeting finished, then came the feast. After the feast, the High Elves said their goodbye and rode away, doubtlessly to Dalaran, the city of magic.

And from that time, a strange feeling began to rise in the heart of Prince Arthas Menethil.

Note: Arthas was just 10 and he felt love towards Kael'thas.

Part 1 of the series will be about the day before Warcraft III, and of course, Jaina will appear later. Hope that this fic won't be so stupid.

Oh, I forgot to tell that my main pairing will be Arthas/Kael'thas, sub pairing will be Illidan/Kael'thas and Rommath/Kael'thas. Kael is always the bottom.

Please give me your review since I am not a so skilled writer. Thank you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dalaran – Noon

It'd been 7 years since Kael moved to the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. Just as he had expected, the knowledge of this city was much more than the amount that anyone could expect to absorb. But that was only for human, as a Highborne, he could absorb the precious knowledge as much as he wanted.

Sitting on a chair in the library, the Elven Prince was enjoying reading a large and heavy tome – Advance Arcane Magic – and was drawing fire to his bare hand without speaking out the spell. Unlike many of his ancestors, or even his Father and Brothers, Kael was good at using fire magic, it could be said that fire ran in his vein. To the beginners, using a spell without spelling it was almost impossible, but he was now an advanced spellcaster so to him, it was nothing more than a child's play. Moreover, he was now a member of the Kirin Tor , the council of the most powerful mages in Dalaran, which meant he had made a great progress in his study.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands came from behind and covered his eyes.

"Guess who, your Highness." A female voice rose along with a cute strand of giggling.

Kael chuckled and gently ran his long, tender fingers on the pair of hands covering his face. Soft skin and thin fingers, gentle cologne could be sensed by his sensitive nose.

"Lady Jaina Proudmoore, isn't it?" Speaking out the name, he slowly removed her hands and turned round to meet the girl.

Jaina was folding her arms before her chest, frowning. "Playing with you is boring, you can always figure me out."

"Aww, don't be sad." He stood up and gently placed a kiss on her hand. "I figure you out quickly because you are the only one who plays that game with me."

The girl giggled lovingly. "You really know who to comfort a woman, Prince Kael'thas."

"I only do my best." Kael smiled softly. "Have you just finished your class?"

"Yeah, I have. But the class finished soon since there is a more important thing." Jaina smiled.

"Oh… I wonder what it is." Kael tilted his head.

"Didn't you hear the news? Prince Arthas is going to visit us today!" Jaina grinned happily. For all the years he had studied with her, Kael had never seen that much happiness on her face. The daughter of the Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore had always been so honored of her noble family and proud of her talents that she never expressed her feeling over limit. No one had ever made her happy like that, even him. And now, Arthas was the first, and perhaps the only one. Seeing that happy face, Kael felt as if something inside him had dropped into the abyss.

"Won-wonderful… Very great… It's a great pleasure to see Prince Arthas…" The Elven Prince tried to smile as normal as he could and turned back to the tome, not to read it but to close it. "I think I should go get ready for the welcoming."

He had taken off his casual mage robe to put on his black, purple and gold warmage armor, which was carefully embroidered by hand with phoenix patterns. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was a bit pale, perhaps because of a sleepless week working on the inscription of new spells. He let out a sigh, palming his face, his mind now was full of thinking about Jaina and of course, the human Prince Arthas Menethil. He could say that he was over a thousand years of age and of course if he asked Jaina to marry him, it would be so ridiculous, if not to say, preposterous. Although he knew that more than anyone, he just couldn't get the thought that one day Jaina would marry Arthas and leave him all alone in this city of magic off his mind. Kael'thas shook his head to get those silly thought off and turned back to prepare his clothes. After getting all done, Kael strode to the city's gate, where Jaina, the Archmagi Antonidas and other high-ranked mages were waiting for Arthas's arrival.

It was worse than what he had imagined. The human Prince quickly jumped off his horse as he had just seen Jaina and rushed over to her, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her on her cheeks and hands over informally. Kael really wanted to incinerate Arthas with his pyroblast, but since Arthas was a human Prince, that action would be taken as assassination and it would bring great problem to the High Elves.

Then came the lunch. Only sitting opposite to Arthas, who sat next to Jaina, had already made his blood boil. The table was filled with delicious and healthy food but the Elven Prince had lost his appetite when seeing Jaina putting the food into Arthas's plate, smiling satisfactorily when the Prince nibbled on the food she gave him. And the last straw that broke the camel's back was Antonidas's permission for Arthas to study about magic and history in the Violet Citadel.

That's it! This is over my limit! Kael snarled in his head, trying not to slam onto the table to express his fury. He stood up straight and apologized for being rude to leave the lunch so soon, then stormed out of the dinning hall right before the wide-opened eyes and mouths of people, including Jaina's, Arthas's and Antonidas's.

As he got into his room and locked the door, he then found himself punching the wall of the room with all his strength as if doing so could relieve the pain in his heart.

Damn you, Arthas Menethil… Damn your father for giving birth to such a bastard like you… And damn the stupid wall…

A/N: Okay, we are having an acting Arthas and a jealousy Kael.

Jaina is going to truly break Kael's heart with Arthas's help. I would remind that Arthas is acting in the relationship with Jaina, further description will come in the next chapter.

The chapter title will be a metaphor for the situation of the relationship between Kael'thas and Arthas.

Bad news: Illidan won't appear until part 3 of the series.

Good news: We will have Kael like a tsundere uke with Arthas and Rommath as his semes.

Thank you for reading and please give me your review if you don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dalaran – Dusk

The human Prince had had a very satisfying time in Dalaran. The travel hadn't been hard but the 17-year-old Prince preferred to take a good rest after a long day.

Tomorrow was his first day of studying in the Violet Citadel.

After dinner, Arthas brought his luggage up to his room. Antonidas had arranged a room on the highest floor of the Citadel. Most rooms on this floor were still empty, there were only the Astronomy class, the chemical store, the orb store, his room and Prince Kael's room up here. There were lots of advantages in staying up here: peaceful atmosphere, fresh air, good view to the city and there were not so much people allowed to get here. But the best part of being on this floor was that he could stay near to the Elven Prince. After a long while not meeting the other Prince, Arthas was as happy as day to see Kael again. He first met Prince Kael when he was ten, and there were some several other times in the last seven years, but somehow, he felt that the Elven Prince was becoming more distant to him. The human Prince sighed and fell his back onto the bed, wondering how he could fix the relationship with the Elven Prince.

He suddenly remembered that there had been a time he met both Prince Kael and Jaina in the same place. That was 5 years ago. He was wandering in the royal garden when he saw Jaina and Kael'thas strolling along. He came over to say hello and immediately caught Jaina's attention. First, he did find the girl quite cute and lovely, but later, when she kept on following him, he looked at her like a burden. And it was then when Kael began to give him dagger look and cold shoulder. He didn't fall in love with Jaina, not then and not now, but perhaps the Elf didn't understand that. And the Elf didn't even know that he had no taste for women, no matter how beautiful they were. Arthas rolled onto his belly, folding his arms before his face. If Kael became distant to him just because that he was Jaina's favorite man, then he could say that the Elf was being jealous.

Like he had said, he didn't like Jaina, all the formal, gentle and manly actions towards the girl were like a play. Why? Because his Father, the human King wanted his son to marry a beautiful, clever girl who would become a wonderful Queen to a powerful King. And to him, marrying a girl was worse than being put into prison. Thinking that one day he would have to marry Jaina, Arthas shivered with fear.

He then rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would have to keep on the play of being nice to Jaina and to face Kael'thas with all his jealousy. Arthas smiled to himself, no matter what would happen tomorrow, he would accept it all. He just wanted to be close to the Elven Prince.

:

Thud! Thud! Thud!

Arthas rushed down the stairs, not even finish dressing up. His shirt half-opened, his boots were untied and he was surprised that he didn't slip on the shoestrings. This morning when he woke up, he found that he was about an hour late for the first history class. He had to dress up quickly and rush to the class, hoping that the teacher would not scowl him for being late. On the way to the class, he tried his best to finish the dressing up with one hand since the other had to hold his books. And because of not even watching the way, after a while running-dressing, he accidentally bumped into someone.

Books, tomes, a staff and a boot flew into the air as the two men bumped into each other. Arthas found himself wrapping arms around the other man to keep his balance but as he was too heavy, he pushed both of them onto the floor. And he also found that their lips had unintendedly met during the crash. Arthas could sense the comforting sweet taste of ripped fruit and the attractive gentle smell of rose on the lips and in the mouth of the man below him. He would love to enjoy this forever…

The moment of shock had passed and the other man struggled hard, using all his strength to shoved Arthas away and succeeded after a few second. Arthas then sat up and looked at the man who he had just accidentally kissed. And he gasped right when he figured out who that man was. Long golden hair, long pointed ears, purple mage robe and glowing blue eyes.

Prince Kael'thas.

:

Arthas covered his mouth, hiding his dropping jaw. Kael had sat up and was spitting and vomiting out the unexpected kiss he had just received. Arthas was speechless. For all those years, he had always admired the Elf for his perfect body and noble manner, now he found that he liked the Elf for his attractiveness. The kiss was brief, perhaps it only took place for a dozen of seconds but that tiny moment was far more important to Arthas himself. He ghosted his thumbs over his lips and could still feel the warmth of Kael's lips. His tongue could still sense the taste of the Elf's mouth. The kiss was more than just enjoyable, it was addictive. Arthas could swear that if there had been no one watching, he could have pushed Kael'thas down for another kiss…

For the Elf's part, he was having a totally bad experience. His body ached as the crash was too hard and his mouth was suffering a serious case of forced kiss. Kael swore that if he hadn't got too shocked, he would have kicked Arthas off him so that he wouldn't be put into this embarrassing situation. After a while spitting, coughing and trying to vomit the kiss off his mouth, Kael found that he would need a bath to get all the smell off. Arthas (Kael did not emphasize) badly needed a good washing up since his mouth smell like not being cleaned for two days. The Elf then glared dagger at the human Prince, he was sure that his face was blushing and panting. Too shocked to say anything, Kael stood up straight, gathered his staff and his tomes quickly and rushed downstairs.

Arthas watched Kael hurrying away with surprised eyes. Now when the Elf had left, he looked around and saw that he was being stared by a lot of teachers and apprentices in the corridor. He didn't know how to tell them about what had happened but he hoped that they would think of it like an accident. Arthas quickly put on the boot, gathered his books and hurried to the History class. Lucky for him, the teacher only gave him a strict look and still let him get in his seat.

The problem was that, for the rest time of the class he attended, he couldn't hear what the teacher said. His mind was full of thought about the unpredicted kiss and the Elven Prince.

;

A/N: Arthas's first day in the Violet Citadel was a wonderful day to himself but to Kael, it was catastrophe. Unsurprisingly, Arthas didn't blush during and after their kiss, only Kael blushed. From now on we won't have a naïve Arthas, instead we will have a cunning Arthas who will do everything to push Kael to the wall.

Next chapter features their incoming contact.

Thanks for reading. Please give me your reviews. I badly need review to improve my writing skill a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dalaran – Midnight

Kael hadn't come out of his room for half day after the incident in the second floor's corridor. He had missed lunch and didn't even want to attend dinner. He didn't fear the rumor. He feared to see Arthas and Jaina again.

The bath he took to wash off all the smell of the human Prince was longer than any other bath he had ever had. He spent most of his time during the bath to look at his reflected image in the water, to convince himself that there was no fear on his own face. No matter how he tried, he failed. There was a fear rising in him after he received the kiss from Arthas, and that fear was still remaining on him. Kael washed his face a lot of time, thinking that he could wash the feeling away but he realized that he could not. It was not only shown on his face, it existed in his mind. He feared meeting Arthas, feared to see those sea green eyes, fear to stay near that person… and the worst fear was that how Jaina would look at him.

After the bath, Kael'thas climbed onto his bed. His mind was too foggy and tensed to do anything. He closed his eyes and counted to a hundred. It was a method he used to ease the tense and nervousness he had in some occasion. When he opened his eyes again and this time, he felt a lot better. The fear seemed to have faded away. Kael smiled to himself. I have nothing to fear after all, I don't care about the rumors, I don't have to think about Arthas, and of course, with Jaina, that was nothing more than an accident. Tomorrow will be a better day and I should better forget whatever happened today.

He had a lot of things to do after a day missing from the Kirin Tor, especially reports and paperwork. He got up, walked to the working desk and worked till he fell asleep.

:

6 a.m.

Kael was in the library, reading books and working on spell inscription. At this time, there was no one in the library, except him and the librarian. It was too soon and people were still as sleep or having breakfast. To Kael, this time was perfect to go to the library. He preferred the peaceful silence when no one was around so he usually came here at dawn and dusk.

Kael had just finished reading the third book when he heard the bells ringing to inform that it was now 7 a.m. The door of the library began to open continuously as apprentices and mentors came in.

Kael sighed, the precious quiet moment had ended. Now he had to go to attend the meeting with the other members of the Kirin Tor and explained to them the reason why he was absent the whole yesterday. After gathering the books he went to put them back to the shelves. The last book he took was from a shelf that stood at the end of the library. He regretted taking this one, though it was good to read, since he had to walk too far to reach the shelf.

While putting the book back on its shelf, Kael'thas didn't notice someone coming.

"Hello Prince Kael." The male voice rose, broke the silence and startled the Elf.

Kael turned to see the one who spoke out and immediately dropped the book he was holding. Sea green eyes, long blond hair, rectangular manly face.

"Arthas…" The Elven Prince swallowed a big slump in his throat before he could speak out the name.

Arthas grinned and stepped forward. Kael didn't know why he stepped backward.

"You look gorgeous today, Elven Prince. What's wrong with you the whole yesterday?" The human Prince kept stepping forward, fastening his pace.

"Thank you, Prince Arthas. Yesterday, I was fine, just that I got sick and was bedridden till night so I just could not come out of my room." Kael stepped backward at each time Arthas stepped up with the same pace to the other man's. "And I don't think that there is anything worth your concern…"

"Oh, really? But I think there are many things that I need to concern about…" With that reply, Arthas stopped stepping up. But Kael bitterly realized that his back had met the wall.

Arthas grinned again. This time, Kael could see something dark was behind that grin. Kael leaned closer to the way, hoping that Arthas would stop closing the distance between them. But it was only his hope, soon he found himself stuck between the wall and Arthas.

"What do you want now, Arthas?" He tried to let all the disdain and intimidation he had to sip into his voice and prepared to run away at any possible time. "I don't have anything to do with you…"

To prevent any escape attempt, Arthas put both his arms onto the wall so that Kael would not be able to run to the side. Kael gasped hard, trying to figure out what Arthas wanted from him.

"What do I want?" The human Prince breathed the question into the long ear of Kael'thas, making him shudder. "I want… You."

Kael inhaled sharply, staring at Arthas with shock. It was then when he finally realized what Arthas planned to do with him. He opened his mouth to object but was immediately shut off by Arthas's brutal kiss. His body was pushed against the wall so hard that he couldn't even move, let alone struggle. The human Prince, though young, was still far stronger than the Elf and effortlessly overwhelmed him. Kael swore that if this wasn't Arthas but any other man, he would have burnt that one alive for this rude action. But this was Arthas, the human Prince, the only son of Terenas Menethil the second. What would happen if he killed the only heir to the throne of Lordaereon just because of an immoral kiss?

After a while kissing, Arthas released Kael. The Elf was blushing and panting for air, still panicked as the kiss came too abruptly.

"You are so addictive that I couldn't stop thinking about you, Prince Kael…" Arthas smiled satisfiedly, toying with a strand of golden hair of Kael'thas. "I hope we can do this more often…"

Kael regained his calm and harshly shoved Arthas off him.

"I-I don't want to see you… And I swear that this thing won't happen again!" Kael snarled with anger and stormed out of the library. Fortunately, no one had seen their kissing scene.

Arthas stood with his back against the wall, smiling to himself. Don't say everything so soon, Kael, we have a whole year to play.

;

A/N: Okay, there is a very big change in the character of Arthas, from a naïve one to a wicked one.

Kael is being sexually harassed by Arthas out of Jaina's sight.

Just kiss won't satisfy our human Prince, so there will be more violent actions. (Kael screams: NO! – Arthas claps hands: YES!)

Thank you for reading, and please give me your review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dalaran – Dawn

"From the very first time we met… I have realized that you are the missing part of me…"

Arthas Menethil

:

Kael stormed out of the library. He had his limit, and Arthas had just got over that limit. What he had ever wanted was that Arthas stopped following Jaina like her shadow, now what he wanted was that the rudely immoral human Prince vanished from his life. Shaking off all the memory of the two abrupt, brutal and unwanted kisses, the Elven Prince walked towards the meeting hall of the Kirin Tor. Perhaps he would talk to Antonidas about the human Prince.

"Ah, Prince Kael'thas." The Archmagi casted an over him when he entered the hall. "I was very worried about you, your Highness. What happened to you yesterday?"

"Nothing so bad, I just went down with a flu." He shrugged, tidying his clothes. "I apologize for being absent. I hope that there was nothing so important yesterday…"

"Just some paperwork and a letter for you, Prince." Antonidas handed Kael an envelope with the phoenix seal. Kael immediately realized the seal and opened it to read the content.

"Hmph… I guess I need to go to the North… We are having problem with the Amani Trolls and my Father requires my aid to the army there…" Kael closed the letter and looked at Antonidas. "I will have set off this weekend."

"That was just too sudden." The Archmagi rubbed his chin thoughtfully then looked down to keep on working with the paperwork. "But if it was about military problem, then I have no right to keep you here. Just go, Prince, I will make sure that the work in the Kirin Tor goes smoothly."

Kael nods. "Then I will trust the work in you, Archmagi." He turned round and walked over to the door. But just as he reached the door, he remembered a thing. "Wait… Can I ask you something, wise mage?"

"Yes, Prince Kael?" Antonidas looked up at the Elven Prince.

"Is it… really necessary to let Prince Arthas study in our place?" Kael tried to not show any disagreement in that question. "I mean… There are lots of wise, acknowledged mages in Dalaran, if the Prince wants, he could study in his own homeland…"

"Well, it isn't necessary, but I have received a personal letter from his Father, asking for my permission to let him study here. I don't have any other choice." Antonidas shrugged his answer.

"I see… Then we will just have to welcome him." He nodded his understand and bowed his goodbye then walked out of the hall, closing the door quietly.

Kael palmed his face while walking to the garden to take some fresh air. How long will I have to suffer from that son of bitch?

:

Meanwhile, in the garden of the Violet Citadel, lady Jaina was having a stroll to relax herself after a long while practicing magic. She then sat down on a bench and threw the grains to the ground to feed the birds. It was one of her favorite hobbies, along with riding and strolling. Suddenly, a pair of hands came from behind and covered her eyes. She could sense the smell of leather all over the calloused fingers.

"Prince Arthas!" She exclaimed her happiness and turned to face the handsome human Prince. "When did you come here?"

"I have just arrived a few seconds ago, and then I saw you." Arthas smiled softly and pulled Jaina into his embrace. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, Jaina."

Jaina blushed lightly and and smiled. "You are the most handsome man I have ever met."

Arthas smiled. But deep inside him, he was disgusted with this meeting. He was trying his best to act his role in this play. He had no idea why he acted in this play so good that the girl didn't figure out that all what he gave her was nothing more than a lie. One hand he was acting the role of a charming and gallant Prince, the other hand, he was finding a way to get out of this silly marriage. And he believed that he would soon be free of this relationship. After all, Jaina was not the one he loved.

Suddenly, he heard the steps of someone coming.

"Jaina! Are you there?" The familiar voice of the Elven Prince rose in the air and Kael'thas came into view.

Jaina released Arthas and smiled at the Elven Prince. "Oh, ishnu'alah, Prince Kael! Have you just got through the flu?"

"Ah… Yeah, I have…" Kael'thas nodded with a smile at Jaina but gave Arthas a black look. "I wonder what are you doing here, Prince Arthas?"

Arthas frowned. He didn't expect to meet the Elf here, especially after the two had just had an immoral contact in the library. But considering the situation, Arthas found a way to solve both problems. "Oh… What am I doing here? Well…" He pulled Jaina close to him. "I am just planning our future wedding with my fiancée…"

He then lowered his head to give Jaina a breathtaking kiss, which was beyond Kael's expectation. Arthas, though was kissing Jaina, looked up and stared directly into Kael's eyes. Through the glowing eyes of the Elf, Arthas could see that something inside the Elf had just been broken into a thousand pieces and a pain that no word could describe. When he let go of Jaina, the girl showed her satisfied need and clung onto him, perhaps to have another kiss. And that was the last thing that Kael wanted to see.

Arthas smirked at Kael, who was now speechless and stunned at the scene. Though the Elf didn't let his emotion betray him, Arthas could say that he was having a hard time containing those ambivalences. After a while, when Kael was unable to keep on watching the scene, he turned and walked away.

One problem solved, the Elven Prince would stop following Jaina, after that breaking up with the girl was only a matter of time. Now there was one more problem he needed to solve, it was how to completely overwhelm the Elf.

:

Kael had been absent again.

He had been walking the line between consciousness and unconsciousness. He had drunk all the bottle of 60-year-old Pinot Blanc, which he didn't even know when it did come into his room and stay on the nightstand. He had never let himself be in this drunken state and had known that drinking wine was no good for his health; it was the only way that could help him forget what had happened and ease the pain in his heart.

The door of his room creaked open. Kael didn't even bother to turn and see who it was, until a voice rose up.

"What's wrong with you now, Elven Prince? I believe it was no flu problem, huh?"

Kael turned round. The person who had just come into the room was a blond man, tall and lightly muscular. It took him a while to finally realize the person.

"Arthas!?" Kael yelped, falling off his chair. "Wh-why are you… How could… *Hic*… How the hell can you get into my room? *Hic*"

Arthas approached him after locking the door. Kael didn't know why he was trembling so hard, he hoped that it was because of the wine, not because that he was afraid of the human Prince.

Arthas smiled and grabbed Kael by the shoulder, pulling him straight into… an embrace?

"I guess you have forgotten to lock the door." He gently patted Kael's back. "Besides, I just come in to check if you are fine…"

Kael was too weak to do anything; he just unwillingly and weakly leaned against Arthas. The wine was too strong that keeping the consciousness was so hard that Kael had no energy to do anything else. He found himself being dragged to the bed by the human Prince but could not resist, his body had been paralyzed. His eyes slowly closed and the last thing he saw was Arthas's face blurring along with the scene.

Arthas smirked and took out a small vial with some slickening fluid inside, then unfastened his leather belts. It's time to start the game, Elven Prince.

:

Kael woke up dizzily with a headache when a brutal kiss placed on his lips. He squirmed and jerked his head away, gasping hard.

"What the hell?" He yelped.

"The sleeping beauty has woken up." Arthas's voice rose, echoing in his head.

Kael regained his vision after the headache faded. Arthas was sitting next to him on the bed, toying with a strand of his hair. Kael struggled and found that his wrists were bound above his head. He stared at Arthas.

"What have you done to me?" Kael yelped, trying to get up and struggling against the leather belt binding his wrists in vain.

"Please, don't be indignant. I have no intention to do harm to you." Arthas pushed him down effortlessly and smiled amusedly at his frustrated effort.

"How can I not when you bind me like this?" He yelled and kept struggling. "What do you want to do with me now? Taking Jaina away from me is not enough?"

"Oh… I don't think that you still remember about that… I thought you must have forgotten about her…" Arthas lidded an eyebrow. "By the way, I don't have the mood to talk about her now…"

"What…?" Kael breathed heavily, trying to figure out what Arthas wanted in him.

"Well, I have planned so carefully for this." The human Prince grinned wickedly. "Just be calm, we have a whole night to play."

Kael dropped his jaw; sweats began to form on his forehead while a chill ran through his spine. The truth was bared. Arthas undressed him with ease, then stood up and began to undress himself. Kael watched with awe as the well-built, muscular body of the human Prince came into his vision. He swallowed hard and quailed when he saw the hard aroused length of Arthas, who had just finished the undressing and was now getting on top of him on the bed.

He was stunned when Arthas rolled him onto his belly and parted his legs. He struggled and kicked but the other man was not likely to let him go that easy. Kael screamed out when he felt moistened fingers slid into his entrance and began to stretch him. He had never expected that he would one day be in this situation so he didn't know how to react to this. But so as not to let Arthas get all what he wanted, Kael shut his mouth, bit his cheek and buried his face into the pillow to not crying out more.

Realizing that the Elf refused to make sound, Arthas frowned. He harshly gripped Kael's hip and rocked him hard. Kael screamed both in pain and discomfort, struggling hard for release on his hip. Arthas smirked contentedly while hearing the screams and kept on what he was doing.

Kael's mind growled for his body to stop but it was futile. His mind could keep being stubborn, but his body couldn't. Now aroused, his body would act even more uncontrollably. Kael cursed Arthas in both Thalassian and common tongue but that just made Arthas even more elated.

"Stop this Arthas! I swear that I will break your neck… After this…" Kael yelled, panting heavily.

"You are helpless now and still haughty as ever… I will finish soon, I promise, but I doubt you could do anything to me after this…" Arthas grinned and as he found that the entrance was ready, he replaced his fingers with his hard aroused length.

Kael cried out. His body acted with great pleasure but his mind didn't. So he was now walking the line between the immoral pleasure and torture. He moaned, panted and struggled for release. Arthas only let go of him after spilling deep in him. Kael breathed tiredly, the orgasm came, weak and shallow, though he didn't know if it was necessary. Arthas redressed, then rolled him onto his back and unbound him. Kael tried to sit up but he was drained of all his energy that he now couldn't move, let alone breaking Arthas's neck.

After dressing him into his nightgown, Arthas tucked him in and kissed him once (which he seriously not wanted to accept, but his situation forced him to). His eyes closed unwillingly and he fell into a tiring slumber.

The human Prince sat on the floor, leaning against the bed's side.

"Sweet dream, dear Kael'thas. Tomorrow and the next days will be even more fun than tonight." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

;

A/N: Too much change in POVs. The reason why Arthas kissed Jaina before Kael's face will be written in the next chapter. I hope that the bed scene wasn't so badly described.

Thank you all for reading. Please send me your review if possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Gate of Dalaran

Arthas woke up when the first ray of light came to his eyes through the window. He yawned and stretched, looking around. Obviously, he was in the Elven Prince's room. He stood up and turned to check on the Elf. He smiled softly when he found Kael was still asleep, curling into a ball on the bed. Arthas was about to shake Kael to wake him up when someone knocked on the door.

He palmed his face in frustration and went to open the door. Jaina was outside, bringing a tray of breakfast and tea.

"Oh, good morning Arthas. I heard that you came to check on Prince Kael and stayed through the night with him. So I bring breakfast and tea to you both." Jaina handed Arthas the food tray with a smile and stood on her tip toes to cast a look over Kael. "Is Kael'thas okay?"

Arthas smiled with a shrug and turned to let Jaina walk in the room. "He is fine, just drank himself into a stupor..."

"Oh no. He must know that alcohol isn't good for his health…" Jaina went over to Kael and gently rubbed his back. "I hope he will get over this soon."

"Me too." Arthas nodded.

Jaina then stood up and walked back over to Arthas. "You don't really have to stay with him. We can call for some servants to look after him…"

"I want to stay with him. He is my friend after all…" Arthas turned to look at Kael instead of looking at Jaina. So it is true that she doesn't care for Kael…

"Okay…" Jaina nodded and looked at Arthas. "Uhm, when Kael wakes up, could you tell him that Rommath the Magister is on his way here and will arrive today?"

Rommath…?

"Oh… Okay… I will tell him…" The human Prince gave Jaina a short glance.

The girl smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss her fiancé on the lips. "Thank you, Arthas. I will see you two later." She then walked away.

It was then Kael opened his eyes, waking up from a nightmare only to fall into another, worse one.

:

Arthas locked the door and set the food tray onto the nightstand; his mind was full of thinking about the one named Rommath who was on the way to Dalaran when he walked over to Kael to check if he had woken up.

Meanwhile, Kael was closing his eyes tight, counting to a hundred and hoping that all what he had just seen was a nightmare. After finishing the counting, he opened his eyes. A manly and rectangular face, long blond hair, tall nose and sea green eyes, all were right before his eyes.

"Are you alright, Kael?" Arthas asked him innocently.

Then, Kael found himself bursting into an uncontrollable rage. He yelled, cursed at Arthas, throwing pillows and everything in his reach towards the human Prince. He even jumped at Arthas, punching, kicking and scratching him with his nails. If Arthas hadn't punctually grabbed his wrists, pulled them to his back and pinned him to the ground, he could have wrecked the neck of the human.

"Calm down, Kael! Are you trying to kill me?" Arthas panted, exhausted after a while fighting with the Elf.

"If that is the ONLY way to have you VANISH from my life, then YES!" Kael struggled hard, but his body was aching because of what had happened last night and his energy was all drained that he couldn't do anything much.

"Okay… Okay, calm down, tiger. I know that you are still angry about what happened last night but I believe that you should take a deep breath and calm down, it will help you a lot, dear." The human Prince patted his back.

"DEAR?!" He yelled out with all his fury and struggled even harder, ignoring the pain on his body. "That is over my limit Arthas! I am no dear of you! You damn pervert! I will tell Jaina about your immoral and pervert acts! LET ME GO!"

And Arthas let him go, to his great surprise. He stood up and backed himself up with the wall, folding his arms before his chest and glared at the human Prince.

"What? No more preventing?" He lidded an eyebrow.

"If you really wanted to let Jaina know, just go and tell her. I don't care." Arthas shrugged and took a seat at the table, pouring tea into a cup and sipped it like that there had been nothing wrong. "I don't have any reason to stop you if you truly want to do it."

"You really don't want to stop me, huh?" Kael frowned. This is truly preposterous.

"Let's consider our situation. Who do you think will have advantage if you tell Jaina about our contact?" Arthas put the tea cup onto the table and looked Kael.

"It would better be me, because if she knows, she will sure leave you." He gritted his teeth.

"Actually, none of us will." Arthas smiled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Of course, she will leave me because I am a pervert, and I don't have any objection to that. But you, if you tell her, what would she think about you, sleeping with a pervert the whole night, exchanging kisses in the hallway, the library. You believe that she would think of you as a victim? No, in her eyes, you are no better than me, Kael, just a pervert going with another pervert."

Kael realized the truth hard, like he had just got a fireball thrown at the face. He felt sick and looked away from Arthas. Yes… The truth is that Jaina will not leave only him, but me as well.

"Besides, by what I could say now, we, you, I and Jaina are friends. You wanted to break our friendship just because of your honor? How mean you are…" The human Prince kept on, slicing the bread to make sandwiches. "Well, I am fine with whatever happens later, after all, I only follow her because my father wants me to, I don't like her… But as touchy as you are, Kael'thas, you really think that you can suffer the result of that?"

Kael was stunned at the last sentence. It was true that if Jaina left him and gave him cold shoulder, he wouldn't be able to get over the sadness it brought him. He palmed his face and sighed deeply, wondering what to do next.

"If you are calmed down, I suggest you should come here and take something for breakfast. Jaina brought it here for us, so please, don't waste it." Arthas invited him in a softer voice and pulled out a seat for him.

Kael unwillingly walked to the table and sat down, which made the human Prince smiled contentedly. Arthas gave him a sandwich, a cup of tea and a smile. Kael took the sandwich and began to nibble on it.

"Jaina told me to inform you that Rommath the Magister is on the way here and will arrive today." Arthas picked up his sandwich. "Who is that Rommath?"

For all the time he had been in Dalaran, this was the happiest news he had ever received. Rommath will come to Dalaran. My youth friend will stay here and study with me. And he will help me keep a distance from the irritating human Prince…

He smiled gently. "No one that is too important. Rommath is just a youth friend of mine…"

:

After they both had finished breakfast, Arthas left to his room. Kael began to dress up in his mage robe to prepare for the welcoming. He had always wondered that why Rommath had to study magic in Quel'thalas while Dalaran had much more knowledge to absorb. Now he guessed that Rommath finally figured out that he would get a better chance when studying in this Capital of Magic. Kael finished the dressing up and went to the gate of the city, deciding to stand there, waiting till Rommath arrived.

Arthas watched Kael moving to the city gate from his balcony. He was having a bad feeling about the mysterious Magister's arrival.

9 a.m.

A group of elven hawkstrider riders came into view outside the city gate. Kael waved hands at them and immediately received a friendly hand wave from the leading rider. Arthas, who had now standing behind a tree to sneakily observe the whole scene, carefully examined the leading rider. That Elf had long black hair tied into a ponytail, glowing blue eyes and a lightly muscular body. One small problem was that he couldn't see the full face of that Elf, since his lower face was hidden behind the high collar of the robe he wore. For what he heard, the Magister was a mage, if the black-haired Elf was that Magister, then there was something wrong. He had seen mage everywhere and he was sure that no mage had a lightly muscular body, well-built body was the limit. But this Elf…

"Rommath!" Kael rushed over to the black-haired Elf and gave him a friendly hug after he got off his hawkstrider. "I am so happy to see you here!"

"So do I, your Highness." Rommath hugged back Kael. "I have hoped that you hadn't left to the North when I arrive."

"So lucky for you, I will leave this weekend, not now. Besides, I have told you to just call me Kael or Kael'thas." Kael gently pinched his youth friend's tip of nose then released it quickly. "Do not always be so formal."

"Alright, I will be more informal." The Magister replied with a dark humor tongue.

Kael burst into laughter and patted Rommath's back. "You really knew how to joke. Oh, have you found a room in the Citadel?"

"Not yet, Kael, I have not even checked the whole place out." Rommath sighed.

"Don't be worried, we can share my room. There is enough space for both of us." Kael smiled softly.

"Is it okay…?" Rommath hesitantly looked at his Prince.

"Why not?" Kael grinned and held Rommath's hand. "Let's go take the hawkstriders to the stable; I guess Irissis would be happy to see Sartra again. Then we will go to our room."

The black-haired Magister nodded and took the rein of his hawkstrider, Irissis. The two Elves the walked to the stable with the other elves and hawkstriders. Kael placed his head on Rommath's shoulder as they walked. Sartra was the name of Kael's rare white hawkstrider.

Arthas was dropping his jaw and rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe in what he had just seen. The black-haired Elf was Rommath the Magister, who would stay with his beloved Elven Prince, in the Prince's room! And they even looked like lovers in Arthas's eyes. The human didn't really know the what the situation would become, but he knew for all the world that: He was now having a rival.

* * *

A/N: Arthas's reason for acting two sides was only to possess our Elven Prince.

Rommath has arrived in Dalaran. Rivalry is in the air.

Part 1's end is coming in two or three more chapters. Hope that you guys are still following the story.

Thank you all for reading. And please send me some review if it is possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Violet Garden

Rommath had just woken up. It was the third morning he stayed in Dalaran. Kael had allowed him to share the room with him; so of course, they shared the bed and other things in the room. In Quel'thalas, the two of them shared the room from when they were toddlers until they were both teenagers (in Elven age); then King Anasterian gave him a separate room from the Prince's room for the reason that both of them needed bigger space. It was not until now that they finally shared the same room again.

He sat up on the bed and looked around. The Prince had already left the room; he always got up early for his morning exercise or book reading. Rommath remembered that in Quel'thalas, Kael's brothers called him a birdy boy, since he was both a night owl and an early bird.

The Magister got up from the bed and tidied it. He suddenly ran across a small piece of paper. Rommath picked it up and read it. It had the handwriting of Kael.

"I am going to the Violet Garden, see you there. I have something to show you."

Rommath scratched his back head. What was the Prince up to now? He shrugged and finished the tidying, then got dressed in a casual mage robe with high collar and went to the Violet Garden.

:

Rommath arrived in the Violet Garden after 10-minute walking. The garden was a bit far from the main castle so walking there would take quite a time.

He looked around for the Prince. The garden was large and full of trees. He could say that anyone who built this place didn't intend to make it a maze, if they did, then no one could get out of here. Bad luck for him, he was not so good at navigate the way so he thought that it would take him more than half an hour to finally reach the Prince.

"Rommy? Where do you think you are going?" Kael's voice rose behind him that made him turn round.

The Prince was sitting on a bench near a small bush of roses. Rommath wondered why he hadn't seen him from the beginning.

"I was lost, Prince Kael…" He walked over to the Prince, who moved to make a sit for him.

"Oh, it's alright, I was lost when I first came here too. Antonidas went to find me and pulled me out of the bushes." Kael smiled softly, holding a bunch of cloth close to him.

Rommath stared at the cloth bunch with curiosity. He couldn't think of anything that could be possible inside that bunch. Food? No way, no one puts food into a bunch of cloth. Tomes or books? Kael is not that careless with books and tomes. Then what the hell is inside?

Kael noticed Rommath's curiosity look at the cloth bunch. He sighed and looked at his youth friend.

"Please keep this as our secret only… I don't want anyone to know about this other than you…" He slowly opened the bunch. What inside stunned Rommath from the first look.

It was an egg, a flaming egg with burning aura. The egg, though having a burning shell, didn't burn the cloth. Rommath gasped. For all his life, he had never thought of one day that he would have a chance to witness the existence of that being, the being that was one of the main symbols of the Quel'dorei, the being that was worshipped like god in High Elven culture, the being that flew through the legends of ancient High Elves. Phoenix.

The Magister looked at his Prince, speechless. How could Kael get this egg?

"If you would ask, I summoned it. I read about the majestic being enough in stories, I want to see one in the flesh…" Kael ran his fingers on the burning shell. The fire curled around his fingers but not burn them. "I performed the summoning in Dalaran, of course, in secret. I have no idea what will happen if someone knows about this…"

"You let me know…" Rommath muttered.

"Because I trust you, I believe that you will not let anyone else know." The Prince kept on petting the egg. Rommath couldn't understand why the egg was harmless to him.

"When will it hatch?" He asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I sense that day is coming close." Kael smiled and wrapped the egg back in the cloth bunch.

"You sense? How could you sense it? You are not a phoenix to sense the hatching day of the hatchling!" Rommath spoke out with great curiosity.

"If you have an egg, even if you are not its mother, you will be able to sense the day the hatchling comes." The Prince smiled meaningfully and got to his heels. "Okay, I will go to place the egg in my room, do you want to come with me?"

"S-sure…" The Magister got up as well. "Uh… Is it okay for me to touch the egg?"

"I guess it still doesn't get use to strangers so you should better not touch it." Kael took the egg into his embrace with care and led the way back to their room.

:

He began to study right when he just arrived in Dalaran. Kael was now his mentor in arcane magic. He felt very relaxing when studying with his Prince as his mentor since the two of them understood each other very much. There was no problem in studying. But there was problem in other things.

Rommath knew that Kael had fallen in love with a human girl in this city. Though he could not understand why an elf could fall in love with a human, he didn't have the right to argue about the Prince's love. However, that wasn't the problem. He heard that the human girl, however, didn't have any relationship better than friendship with the Elven Prince, since she had already fallen in love with the human Prince of Lordareon. He had thought that the human Prince had got what he wanted, but there seemed to be something wrong and it was the problem. The way the human Prince looked at his Prince was very abnormal and although the two of them hardly got close, the human Prince seemed to want to get close to Kael. Besides, he couldn't understand why the human Prince acted towards him. The human Prince always thrown him black looks every times they met. One time in the library, they accidentally bumped into each other, the human Prince just stood up and left, didn't even gave a glance back.

Had he done something wrong, he would gladly accept that way of treating, but he was sure that he had done nothing wrong, so he wanted an explanation for that.

He came to Prince Arthas's room, knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened and the human Prince came out. Right at the time he figured out who was standing outside, the Prince immediately showed grimace on his face.

"What do you need now, Magister?" Arthas asked disdainfully. "I don't think I can do anything for you."

"Your Highness, I just want to ask why you act so cold and rude against me. I have no hatred towards you and I am sure that I did nothing wrong to you, so why must I receive that way of treating?" He folded his arms and tried to speak with all the respect he had.

"I don't know what you mean. If you are saying that I gave you unfair treat then I could just say that it is because I don't like you, Magister." Arthas snorted. He turned round and was about to close the door when Rommath stopped the door by one hand and glared at him.

"Your Highness, I don't want to be rude… But is this because of Prince Kael?" He spoke with a low, threatening voice. "I saw the way you look at my Prince and I observed the way you acted towards him…"

"And what had you seen more? Haven't you figured out anything?" Arthas stared back at Rommath, eyes met eyes.

Rommath shivered, his eyes wide opened. He couldn't believe that his thought was true.

"If you had already known the reason, then you must have known what to do…" Arthas harshly slammed the door, leaving the Magister stunned outside.

Rommath breathed heavily. It was worse than what he had expected. He feared for his Prince more than him. Now, the truth was bared, he had to find a way to solve the problem. But tomorrow would be Saturday and Kael would leave Dalaran, it could be too late to do anything.

:

Arthas inhaled sharply after slamming the door. He hadn't expected this encounter with the Magister. During the whole time the black-haired Elf was here, all he felt was nothing but jealousy. He couldn't approach Kael, let along doing anything. And that was why he acted coldly and rudely towards the Magister.

He breathed out heavily. Time was running out and he hadn't even told the Elven Prince about his feeling. He badly needed to speak it out. Tomorrow, Kael would leave to the North, if he didn't do something, he could have no other chance to do anything. Because he would have to return to Lordareon right tomorrow.

He sat down on the bed, thinking what to do.

I have to do it, now or never…

* * *

A/N: I know that there are lots of bloodmages in Warcraft 3 that can summon phoenixes but in this fic, I want only Kael knows how to summon a phoenix, which will be known as Al'ar.

Rommath was a clever Elf and he figured out the situation quickly. Arthas is being over jealousy.

Rommath and Kael'thas's relationship in part 1 is mild so please don't expect too much.

Thank you for reading and please send me review if possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lordamere Lake

"Hurting someone either physically or mentally is not good, no matter how good your intention is."

_Kael'thas Sunstrider_

* * *

Saturday morning. Kael had to attend a meeting with the Kirin Tor, and then he had some classes to lead. He only had free time in the evening and in the night he would have to depart to the North. Luckily, Jaina had invited him for a short tea party on the side of Lordamere Lake in the evening and he had gladly accepted the invitation. With him, that was a wonderful event to attend.

After lunch, he went to the stable to find his loyal hawkstrider, Sartra. The rare swift white hawkstrider was given to him by his Father when she was still in the egg. Kael had grown her up and took care of her, in return, Sartra was very faithful and loyal towards her rider. No matter where he went, she followed. Today, Sartra had just had her lunch and was taking a short nap in her stable. Kael softly whistled to call her. The white hawkstrider immediately stood up and moved over to him, nuzzling him with her huge peak.

"Hello Sartra. Did you miss me?" Kael smiled and gently nuzzled back, rubbing her long neck and combed her feather with his fingers. "Okay, girl, we are going out. I have a meeting on the side of Lordamere Lake. I hope you don't mind…"

Sartra shook her head and looked at the rein and saddle that were hung on the wall.

"Oh, it's just a short trip so we won't need those things." Kael smiled and led Sartra out of the stable and gave her some water before climbing on her back.

Sartra flapped her wings, the small wings that only helped to keep balance not to fly, and when Kael put a hold on the feather of her neck, she speeded off towards the Lake.

:

Rommath observed Kael from the balcony. He really wanted to go after Kael to keep an eye on the Prince but now he had too much work to do. What he could do now was hoping that nothing wrong would happen to his Prince.

:

Kael enjoyed the fresh air on the way to the Lake. He couldn't remember when the last time he came to the lake was but he did remember that the Lake brought him relaxation. And it was more relaxing to ride to the Lake on Sartra's back. Hawkstriders were racial mount of the High Elves from very long ago. Those wonderful birds were swifter and faster than horses, besides, they were also able to fight to protect their owners since they were originally birds of prey. Normal hawkstriders could run as fast as horses, but Sartra, a rare one, could easily leave the best horses behind. And Kael was proud of that. He was enjoying the scenery when Sartra made a shrieking sound. It was an alert for him that someone was chasing them. He cautiously turned round and immediately dropped his jaw.

On the back of the white stallion, the Prince of Lordareon was right behind them, with a smirk on his face.

:

Arthas kicked the hip of Invincible, urging him to speed up. Kael's eyes grew wide with shock. What is Arthas Menethil doing here?

When Arthas had got close enough to Kael, he had Invincible run parallel to Sartra and looked at Kael, grinning darkly.

"Hello my Elven Prince. We finally had a private time together." He spoke loud enough for Kael to hear.

"I am not anything of yours! Stay away from me! You damn pervert!" Kael yelled with highly threatening voice and abruptly threw a large fire ball at Arthas.

Arthas gasped and dodged the fire ball just in time. He had just recovered his balance when he heard the sound of air-cutting attack and lost the balance again, slowing Invincible down. When he finally recovered, he found five terrible cuts on his leather vest. He looked at the cuts with awe, shivering when he realized that those cuts came from only one possible source, Kael's sharp nails. He sighed in relief that Kael had slashed his vest instead of his face. Although he had already predicted that there would be a short combat, he hadn't prepared for this kind of dangerous attack. After a while, he decided that he had to face it. He urged Invincible to speed off and finally caught up with Kael. The Elven Prince showed grimace when Arthas got close to him and urged Sartra to speed off. The race between the rare hawkstrider of and the rare stallion only ended when both the mount had reached their maximum speed. Kael glared at Arthas and the human Prince braced himself for what was coming. Kael released the hold on Sartra's neck feather and used both his hands as close-combat weapon. But just as he was about to stroke down, Arthas turned and grabbed both his wrists with his hands.

"Are you trying to kill me for real, Kael'thas?" Arthas shouted, holding Kael's wrists firmly.

"If that is the only one to see you vanish from my life, then YES!" Kael yelled, struggling. He hated being irritated whenever Arthas held his hands or any other parts of his body. And he could say that in this situation, he really wanted to wreck Arthas's neck, no matter what the result would be.

"Stop yelling! I come here to tell you that Jaina couldn't come! She told me to tell you! She had already returned to her homeland because her father was in trouble!" Arthas shouted back, still not releasing Kael's wrists.

"WHAT?!" Kael gasped as the news came to him like a bolt from the blue.

As the two of them fought, they didn't even watch the way. However, their mounts watched the way and after a while running, they saw the Lake. When they approached the Lake's border, they abruptly halted so as not to get into the water. The riders, however, were not that luck. As the two Princes had already released the hold on their mounts, when the mounts stopped so suddenly, as a result of the inertia, they flew into the sky, still hand in hand, and landed into the water.

Kael gasped. WATER? What the hell? Have I reached the Lake that quickly? He panicked and pulled his hands away from Arthas, struggling in the water for balance then swam up to the surface. Air, sweet air, he inhaled as much air as he could before swimming back to the border. Sartra helped him to stand up and let him cling to her to recover his energy. But Invincible just kept stomping its hooves and making nervous sounds. Kael frowned, Arthas should have swum up by now… He dropped his jaw when he figured out that Arthas didn't know how to swim. He thrown off his wet cloak and jumped into the water. He dived down and saw Arthas sinking to the bottom of the Lake. Kael swam to him and grabbed him, pulling him back to the surface. Arthas, after a while missing air, was unconscious. Kael palmed his face. Ealier, he had wanted to see the Prince of Lordareon die, now the bastard was about to die and he could not stop wanting to save him. At the last decision, he acted with the call of his heart and began to give Arthas the kiss of life.

Arthas's breath returned to him after a while Kael giving the kiss of life. But as Kael realized that the human had recovered, he pulled away and stood up, blushing and walking back to his hawkstrider. Arthas smiled tiredly but happily. Finally, the Elven Prince kisses me, the kiss that saved my life.

:

The two Princes sat on the border of the Lake, keeping a distance. They were trying to warm their bodies up after falling into the Lake. Arthas glanced at Kael'thas. The Elven Prince was beautiful, especially when looking from the side. He stealthily moved closer to Kael, he wanted to stay close to the Elf, listening to his breath. But when he got too close, Kael turned at him.

"What are you doing?" The Elf spoke out suspiciously, but didn't move.

"Ah… Uh… Nothing… I just… I just want to get close to you, to say thank you… For saving me…" Arthas stammered. He could say that just a second before, he had wanted to molest the Elf.

"No problem… I just can't give a blind eye to the situation…" Kael turned to look at the Lake surface, which was sparkling in the light of twilight sun.

"I'm sorry that Jaina didn't come…" The human Prince sighed. "You know, she didn't have enough time to go tell you…"

"It's fine… Thank you for informing me about her problem…" Kael sighed and stood up walking back to Sartra.

Arthas felt like he was about to cry. His beloved Elf was leaving and he couldn't say anything. He couldn't let Kael leave before he told the truth. He rushed to the Elven Prince and grabbed his hand just before he got onto the hawkstrider's back.

"Kael… I… I am sorry if I had hurt you… I had never meant to hurt you… I just only want to have you by my side… I want you to be my beloved one, and only mine… Kael'thas, this may be ridiculous, but… I love you…" He finally let the words out and felt his chest free from worries. He had spoken his heart out, now, he waited for Kael's reaction.

The Elf trembled hard and jerked his hand away. His face turned red, because of both anger and embarrassment. Kael looked directly in Arthas's eyes, his lips trembled.

"I'm sorry, Arthas… We are Princes, we are the heirs to our Fathers… And more than that, we are men… If I have been a woman from the start, I would accept you, but I am a man and so I can't accept that kind of feeling…" He turned away, hiding a single tears falling from his eyes. "Besides, even if I accept it, what would our Fathers and our people think of that kind of affair? It's taboo and you, a paladin, should know it best… Forgive and forget me, Arthas, we can't be together…"

Arthas bit his lips in pain. Yes, Kael is right, this kind of affair is taboo… I know it, but I just can't get rid of it.

"I see… I guess we have nothing more to say…" He turned round and walked towards Invincible. "I'm leaving Dalaran back to Lordareon… Tomorrow I will be titled as a Knight of the Silver Hand… You will leave Dalaran tonight as well, right…?"

"Yes…" Kael weakly spoke out the word.

"And about Jaina… You could tell her about my true personality… I don't love her…" Arthas climbed onto Invincible's back and took the rein.

"I have no reason to do that… Once she had given you her heart, she won't give it to me even if she knows about your true personality… Even if you don't love her, please take a good care of her when you two have got married…" Kael patted Sartra's back and had her ran back to Dalaran.

Arthas looked as Kael left. He felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces. This wound would never be healed.

If we can't be together, Kael'thas, then just please don't be together with anyone else…

Part 1 ends.

* * *

A/N: So here we have reached the last chapter of part 1.

Arthas spoke his heart out but was refused. Kael's heart was broken the second time. Rommath just could not do anything.

I know that Arthas was a bit selfish. The wound of his heart will be the main reason for the upcoming events in part 2.

Talking about part 2, it will need quite a time for me to rest before starting to write it.

Thank you for reading and please send me your review if possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 1 final

Part 1 Summary: Arthas/Kael'thas has just started with a not so good beginning and both sides got hurt. Rommath/Kael relationship was mild but we will see more of those two in part 2.

Character's opinion:

Kael: I don't know why I was pulled into this stupid relationship with Arthas, you know, he will probably destroy my kingdom, kill my family and doom my people into a thirst for magic. How could I possibly fall in love with him?

Arthas: Though it was weird, I really want to keep on this relationship. (a reason for this is that I have an elf as the bottom to torture. :3)

Rommath: I want to see my face… Blizzard is truly unfair!

Part 2: Deathknight and Bloodmage has been uploaded on my story list. Check out my story list to find it.

I hope that you guys will love to read part 2.


End file.
